


蝙蝠与残影

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Meetings, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: Bruce comes to Metropolis during the early stages of creating his Dark Knight persona and while Clark is still the Red-Blue Blur.在Bruce处于建立暗夜骑士这一形象的早期时段，他来到了大都会。而此时的Clark仍是“红蓝残影”。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bat and the Blur.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415778) by [whiteroses77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77). 



> 不同段落会是不同POV，请留意段前标示的("B" & "S")。

~B~  
  
在大都会酒店的一个套房内，Bruce Wayne正为了当晚将在楼下举行的韦恩儿童基金宴会作准备。他知道那是为善之举——那是他母亲的事业，她的遗产。但Bruce觉得，自亚洲归来后，他不是很能舒适地滑进那双手工制作的意大利皮鞋里去。Bruce Wayne变得越来越像一个被他演出来的人格了。他忠诚的仆人，Alfred，为了他出镜率的缘故，逼着他来参加这种玩意儿；但Bruce倒更愿意去街上测试他新做的武器们。  
  
在出发来大都会前，Bruce就做了些许调查，他发现在这座城市里，测试他新武器的最佳地点是一个叫自杀贫民窟的地方。  
  
步入舞厅时，身着晚礼服的Bruce摆上了他最大最假的微笑。他像欢迎老朋友一样与每一个人打招呼，期许着大都会人不会跟哥谭的那帮家伙一样无聊。他一边在屋子里绕圈，一边等待着宴会结束。而在他转到第二圈时，Bruce被一对吸引眼球的璧人钉在了地上。  
  
两人中的女性是位美丽的黑发女郎，她穿着一条显露身材的小礼服裙，褐色的双眼闪闪发亮，身材也十分引人注目。但她的同伴竟更令人难忘，所谓高富帅*放在他身上简直是轻描淡写。他身材健硕，黑框眼镜后面是蔚蓝深洋一般的双眼。在这个充满了隐形眼镜的世界里，他的眼镜或许会让一些人倒胃口，但Bruce觉得他简直把它驾驭得出奇地好。

他看见黑发女郎留意到他了，于是便观察着对方。她与她的同伴说了些话，同伴听完后转过身来看了看Bruce，两人视线相交了一瞬，然后男子回身与美人继续他们的对话。突然间黑发女郎恼怒地摇着头，温柔地揍了男子的肩膀一下。

Bruce一定要会一会他——他们——他是说他们。他朝他们走去，准备交个朋友。

 

~S~

Clark永远不明白Lois为什么总爱把他拽进这种场合里。他俩甚至都不在社会版工作。唉，他不开心地叹了口气。

Lois抱怨着回应他：“来嘛，小镇男孩，这叫发展人际网络。不然你觉得你要怎么找新闻素材，哈？”

他坚持到，“Lois，我自己的方式用着挺好的。”

他的同桌翻了个白眼。“你当然没问题了Clark，可我们有的人没有特别的能力可依赖啊，是不？”

然后Lois扫视了一下房间，开始寻找故事。她朝他咧嘴笑了起来，“看来有人有一个仰慕者咯。”

Clark转头看了看是什么抓住了她的眼球。是那个姓韦恩的家伙，那个哥谭媒体称之为“哥谭王子”的人。好吧他的确表现得仿佛自己戴着那个头衔似的。Clark转回向Lois，“别扯了，Lois，就冲着那家伙的名声，他明明是在打量你好吗。”

她推托到：“没可能，我承认我今晚看起来是挺辣的……但他绝对是看你看得更多。”

他执拗地反问：“那谁说我会感兴趣呀？”

Lois哼了一声。“小镇男孩。他英俊潇洒，他富甲一方，如果他的在外名声真的可信，那么他的床上功夫也很厉害。即使是你也没办法拒绝那样的性爱吧？”

他是帅得不可思议，但是……“他太虚伪了，Lois，我不喜欢他。”

Lois摇了摇头，第一百万次捶了他肩膀一下。然后她稍稍站直了一点，“瞧，他来了——赌一个月的咖啡和甜甜圈是你。”

Clark和Lois一同转身迎向闯入者。对方执起Lois的手吻了一下。他温文尔雅地开口，“你好，我是Bruce Wayne。很荣幸认识你。”

Clark得意地朝Lois笑了笑。

而他的朋友则自信满满地说：“你好，我是Lois Lane，这是我的同伴*，Clark Kent。”

韦恩那过度奉承的微笑收敛了一点，他问到：“同伴？” 

她得意地告诉他，“我们是星球日报里的一对撰稿搭档。”

他瞧见对方的眼睛瞪大了一些，似乎认出了他们一样，然后他的笑容回复到之前的样子。他留意到韦恩的牙齿在水晶灯下闪着光。他朝Clark伸出了手，“很高兴认识你，Clark。”而在他们握手时，他的拇指轻抚着Clark的手。

看到这个景象，Lois朝Clark得意地笑了，并对他比着“我就说”的口型。

Bruce立马提议，“我想趁我还在城里的时候请你（们）和我一同用午餐，或许是午宴。”

Lois用脑袋疯狂示意怂恿着他。

他开口回应：“我很抱歉，韦恩先生……” 

Wayne打断了他，“请叫我Bruce。”

他真的对这个娇生惯养的亿万富翁没兴趣，于是他撒了个谎，“很抱歉，Bruce。我的日程满了。”

Clark觉得他捕捉到对方失望的反应，但仅仅是一眨眼间，他的脸上就又带上了那副过度奉承的微笑，然后便委婉地离开，与某个金发名媛聊天去了。

Lois在他身旁叹道，“小镇男孩，你真的是没救了是不？”

 

~B~

Bruce必须要离开那里。在那样丢脸之后，他没法再继续演下去了。

他回到了自己的套房，换上了随身带来的那套伪装衣。他仍在设计改进他的“蝙蝠装”中，但在设计完成之前，现在这套也顶用了。他身着黑色的皮革，以掩藏在阴影中，皮革裤子合身不紧绷，他的靴子轻而抓地。至于皮夹克上的拉链，他只拉了一半，这样印在上头的白色蝙蝠标志就能被清楚辨别了。 

标志虽然不是必要的，但他希望坏人们知道是谁在跟着他们；他带着黑色的多米诺面具，因为他不希望罪犯们知道到底是谁挡了他们的道。

他离开楼顶的套房，走到酒店的车库去，开着摩托车到了大街上。

他在自杀贫民窟停下了车，开始着手去寻找骚乱。但即使是在查探时，他也忍不住回想着今晚被Clark Kent拒绝的事情。他过去在人前所作的许多举动只是为了维持大众情人的表象，一个上流人士和拜金女都十分买账的伪装。然而，今夜他从Clark Kent的眼睛里看到了那种表情——Clark只看见了他的伪装，而他不喜欢那个伪装。

那比当胸一拳更为糟糕。在他终于遇到一个真正为之吸引的人，一个他希望能去了解的人，一个很显然不对他的财产动心的人时，他却被自己的面具坑了一把。艹！他都有点想埋怨Alfred为什么一开始要鼓励他建立这个花花公子无脑形象了。

突然间，Bruce听见一阵骚乱从他右手边的一条巷子里传了出来。于是他赶过去，发现一场劫案正在发生。糟，他差点儿因为心不在焉没留意到这个。他静悄悄地潜伏到劫匪身后，敲晕了他。

受害的女士颤抖着重新站了起来，从肮脏的地面捡起自己的钱包。Bruce想帮忙却不知道该怎么帮——他长期艰苦的训练只是针对如何处理渣滓，而没考虑过该如何处理受害者。他心里又浮现出当时Jim Gordon关切地凝视着他的样子。 

然后，一把充满权威的声音凭空出现：“你觉得你在干什么？”

Bruce抬头望去，所见只有一个暗哑的红蓝色人影在黑暗中。

那位女士紧抓着他的钱包往前走了几步，毫无惧色地对阴影中的男人说道，“没事，是他救的我。”

那声音发问，“哦，你可以自己一个人回家吗？”

“没问题，谢谢关心。”她转向她的暗夜救星：“谢谢你。”

然后她便匆忙地离开了小巷。

这时，那人从阴影当中稍稍撤出了一点。Bruce看见了覆盖在他胸前红色皮革上那“S”型的标志，就跟他之前从报纸报道上看到的一样。而那些报导正是由他今晚碰见并与之交流的记者所撰。

他缓慢地问到，“你就是那个他们称作‘红蓝残影’的人？”

“那么你又是谁，蝙蝠男孩？你的超能力是什么？控制蝙蝠？”那个声音发问。

Bruce立刻炸了毛：“跟你对比，我才不是怪胎，我只是试着去阻止坏人。”

残影从阴影当中完全走出来，显露出自己的全身。Bruce瞪大了双眼，内心嘀咕着“老天，他还真是个怪胎。”对方有着闪亮的黑发，长睫毛，锐利的双眼，还有珊瑚红色的柔软双唇。他美丽得不同寻常。

残影扫视了一圈，发现了阴影当中昏迷的劫匪，然后微笑了起来。“我知道你是想帮忙，但你得当心。我可以为你提供帮助。”

他内心吐槽着了句，‘道貌岸然的混球’，然后吼道：“我不需要你的帮助。”

 

~S~

在慈善晚宴后，Lois并没有休息，而是返回了星球日报。因此Clark也决定去巡逻一下。好吧，这个巡逻是指，在大都会最高的建筑顶上站好，打开超级听力，聆听找寻任何不幸事件的声音。

Clark听到了一起在小巷里发生的抢劫案。当他赶到时，那里有一个穿着黑色皮裤、黑色皮夹克还有一个蝙蝠标志在衬衫上的男人。他有着一头波浪般的黑色卷发，蓝眼睛的周围是一块黑色的多米诺面具。

一开始，他还以为对方心怀不轨，但是等Clark一发现他是另一位独行的街区保护者，他就立刻奉上帮忙的意愿，可惜只收到直截了当的拒绝。Clark试图说服他，但被对方用饱含义愤，嵌在愤怒声线中的言辞反击了回来。

Clark在心里想到，“哇，他太赞了。”

对方的蓝眼睛在面具背后熠熠生辉。为此所吸引，Clark不由自主再次向前迈步。而对方却就这么消失了。他声称自己没有任何超能力，而且他不是个怪胎。但他肯定也不是寻常人。

他回了回神，发现自己沐浴在街灯的光线下，这让任何一个人都能看见他的脸。他吸了一口气，然后返回星球日报，希望看看自己是否能说服他最好的朋友回家睡个觉去。

 

~B~

老天，Bruce真希望这个夜晚可以快点过去。先是火车失事一样糟糕的与Clark Kent的相遇，然后是碰见大都会的救世主，该死的完美的混蛋。他骑着摩托车返回市区。

在他意识到自己到哪儿了之前，星球日报便映入了他的眼帘。他想起了Lois Lane和那个残影之间的关系。他很好奇Clark Kent会不会现在还在工作。或许再见到他能缓解他的回绝呢？或许再多看一眼，他会发现Clark Kent其实没那么性感呢？那样的话，他会比较容易面对他的断然拒绝。

Bruce找到了地下车库的入口，把车开了进去。他停好车，熄了火。但就在他准备进入楼梯间的时候，梯间的门开了，Clark从里面走了出来。Bruce躲到他的视线范围外。Clark干嘛要走楼梯？

他看着Clark将手滑进口袋里，然后他听见了钥匙响动的声音。他意识到Clark的车可能也停在了车库。Clark还穿着那套晚礼服，只是松开了领带。即使是在车库的荧光灯下，他花痴的对象还是那么毋庸置疑的火辣。

被拒绝的刺痛浮上心头，刺伤了他的情感。这真是一个愚蠢的举动，但是……他抓住了Clark，把他脸朝里按在了最近的一堵墙上。

“别动！”他咆哮着命令道。Bruce看见Clark的身体泛起了一阵颤栗。他不知道他是不是害怕他。“我想要关于红蓝残影的报道信息。你们报纸写了大部分关于他的文章，所以，告诉我我想知道的。”

Clark喘着回答：“我什么都不知道。”

Bruce换了一个禁锢他的姿势，换姿势的过程中还晃了他几下，这个新姿势让他的腹股沟正对着Clark的臀部。这时，Bruce才发觉，仅仅是Clark的接近就已经让他变得那么的硬。现在他嗓音中的咆哮不再是故意演出来的了。“你的伙伴Lois Lane，包揽了残影的所有独家新闻。”

Clark喘息着说：“她什么也没告诉过我。”然后他设法越过自己的肩膀往后瞄了一下，问到：“你是残影的敌人吗？”

他挨近Clark的耳边，发出了粗粝的声音，“只要那个残影不挡着我的道，就不是，他不是我的敌人。”

他听到Clark吞咽了一下，然后小记者问到，“你是……像他那样……我是说，你是个英雄？”

他沉默了。他不知道该如何回答。对，他想做些好事。他想阻止坏人们，但他是个英雄吗……？

他的俘虏用气声说到，“我可以写个你的故事……你同意吗？”

作为对这声音的回应，他反射性地将髋部向前蹭了蹭Clark的屁股。他听到Clark在感觉到Bruce的勃起时，轻声咆哮了一下，然后出乎意料地将臀部往后压。 

Bruce讶异地倒抽了一口气。然后他好奇地伸手去摸了一下对方的裆部，感受到Clark裤裆里跟他旗鼓相当的硬度。噢，艹，他——作为蝙蝠侠而不是Bruce Wayne，点燃了Clark的欲火。

感受到对方的手掌贴上了他的勃起，Clark Kent往前弓了弓身子，他将自己的脑袋埋进了放在墙上的两手间。Bruce将手滑进了Clark晚礼服裤子的前部，握住了Clark的阴茎。老天，他因为他——蝙蝠侠，变得这么硬了。

他撸动着Clark的阴茎，而Clark一边喃喃自语一边往他的拳头里抽送，屁股一下又一下磨蹭着Bruce的裆部。Bruce得有意识地阻止自己贴上去抽动。

Bruce朝Clark的耳内低声说道：“噢艹，你真的太性感了。”

 

~S~

Clark不敢相信刚刚都发生了啥——但他该死地确定自己根本不想停下来。蝙蝠找到了他，Clark有那么一瞬间以为蝙蝠发现了他的身份，但原来对方只是来找他要答案的——关于残影的答案。当他任由对方把他掼在墙上的时候，他怎么也没想到他的屁股会感受到一个勃起的裆部。

蝙蝠在今晚早些时候就已经燃起了他的兴趣。他条件反射地用臀部挤向他。他怎么也没想到，蝙蝠会想让他操他的拳头。当蝙蝠告诉他，他觉得他有多么性感的时候，他再也受不了，因此直接射在了蝙蝠的手上。

兴奋、羞耻和满足感在他喘息着回过神来的时候交织萦绕在他的身体中。蝙蝠将Clark的身体转了过来，吻住了他的嘴唇。他的吻既饥渴又技巧十足，因而Clark向他张开了嘴巴。

然后，这一吻缓慢地结束。Clark慢慢睁开了双眼，发现蝙蝠再次消失了。

老天。他迅速收拾好自己，迷茫地出了一会儿神，直到双眼聚焦上了自己的卡车，才记起自己本来是要干嘛的。他朝车子走了过去。Clark真的不知道自己再以残影的身份遇见对方时该怎么办了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *高富帅：原文tall dark and handsome. 因为里面的这个“dark”是指肤色黝黑，缘由是白种人都只有狂晒太阳肤色才不那么苍白，而只有有钱人才有空去多晒太阳，所以皮肤黑就变成衡量魅力值的一个标准。某种程度上来说，dark也是“富”的指标之一，所以我就按照目前中文的习惯翻成高富帅了。
> 
> *同伴：Lo姐说的是partner，意思有同伴、伙伴、伴侣，老爷听到多义词一下子如临大敌了。


	2. Chapter 2

~B~

第二天，Bruce决心要约到Clark Kent。毕竟后街小巷的碰面可没办法成为一段恋情的基石。Bruce希望能带Clark去享受美酒和美食，同时也希望能给自己一个撑过白天的理由。

他到达星球日报所在的大楼，在前台那里得到了去往Clark办公室的指引。他敲了敲门，进屋之后发现了一张没人的办公桌。他看到了他送给对方的那一支玫瑰傲立在桌面。至少对方欣赏这种做法，Bruce微笑了起来。

一把女性的声音在他身后响起，“如果我是你，我就不会那么洋洋得意了。”

他转过身来让开了一步，Lois Lane走进办公室坐在了她自己的位置上——Clark对面的那个。

“哦，怎么讲？”Bruce发出疑问。

Lois耸了耸肩，告诉他，“小镇男孩是在农场长大的，他热爱一切大自然的玩意儿，而他说他不想看到一朵花被糟蹋了。”

这个讯息可不那么让人心怀希望。他问，“Clark在哪儿？”

“他跑外勤去了，应该不会需要太久。”Lois上上下下审视了他一番。“一个小建议，浮华的礼物和你的魅力对Clark毫无作用。Clark这人比较朴实接地气。”然后Lois因为想起某个私人笑话而偷偷笑了一声。

他歪了歪脑袋好奇地问到，“你为什么要帮我？”

她说，“Clark是我最好的朋友，我想看到他快乐，至少找个乐子也好。”

Bruce附和地点点头，至少他拥有了一个能说动Clark的同盟。

就在这时，Clark回到了办公室。他看到Clark脸上一闪而过的难为情。Bruce能看出来他见到他并不开心。记者走到自己的桌前坐了下来。

Bruce开口道：“我见你收到我的玫瑰了。我看到它的时候我还以……”

Lane小姐的一声咳嗽突然打断了他，她对他扬起了一边眉毛。于是Bruce转回向Clark，他清了清嗓子，重新开了口：“昨晚跟你的会面很开心。我真心想增加对你的了解。”

 

~S~

刚从一栋遭遇火灾的公寓大楼归来的Clark，对于在自己桌前见到Bruce Wayne感到十分惊讶。从当前场面看来，Lois已经给过他一番鼓励的对话了。他知道他的好朋友这么做是出于好意，但他需要的不止是跟恰好路过的某位来一炮，他需要感情。

那家伙一开口的那句话简直糟透了，Clark能预感到自己绝对不会喜欢，幸好他快速转换了策略，换上一个更为真诚的方式来表达对他的兴趣。这几乎让Clark要为自己的拒绝感到内疚了。只是，在昨晚碰见蝙蝠之后，Bruce Wayne变得比先前更没有吸引力了。“很抱歉。但我已经有喜欢的人了，如果我*……” 

Lois摇了摇头，站起身找咖啡喝去了。

Wayne继续沉浸了一小会儿在他自己的小世界里，然后回过神来，“我也很抱歉，我看我还是走吧。”

 

~B~

不久之后，Bruce重新回到了街上，或者确切地说是屋顶上。他打算找个卑劣小人来发泄一下自己的挫败感。他回想起了那个被第二次无情拒绝的早晨。而最糟糕的是，他回想起他手中握住那个人坚硬阴茎的感觉，给他做手活的感觉，他知道自己能轻而易举燃起他的欲火；但只要黑色的面具离身，机会就立马尽失。Bruce实在待不下去了。他忍不住想告诉Clark他的秘密。但他不能因为想要那个男人就给予他信任。

突然他背后刮起了一阵莫名奇妙的微风。他转过身，看见残影在那里，于是怒吼道：“你就不能放弃吗？”

残影露出了从容的微笑：“不，这是我古怪的性格之一。”

“你想怎样？”

对方友善地开了口：“嗯，我们俩的工作相似。我觉得我们可以合作一下。”

“我认为拥有你那些能力的人不会需要协助。”

他意会的指出：“你是说怪胎吧？”

Bruce捏住了自己的嘴唇，不知怎的，他有点想道歉，但他没有道歉，而是说到：“但你是一个超人类，对吧？”

残影安静地凝视了他好一会儿，然后移开了视线。他跟随着他的视线看了一阵子，然后告诉他，“我从过往的经验中学习到，跟其他有着不同技能的人合作，于我是一项宝贵的财富。”

Bruce叹了一声，“明白了。”他知道自己是没法儿摆脱对方的了，于是他只是出言警告，“但别碍事。”

 

~S~

对于争取到与蝙蝠之间岌岌可危的休战协定，Clark感到十分欣慰——至少他没有在他面前消失啦。对方问他是否是个超人类；他没想要对他回避真相，但他还没准备好告诉这个世界他真正的遗产。Clark已经多次学习到了为自己保密的价值。假如他能一直保持这份合作关系，或许有一天，他能跟蝙蝠分享他的来源。他希望，一个星际旅行者会比一个怪胎更容易令对方接受。

他试着让自己思考得专业一点，但今晚与蝙蝠之间的相处实在令人分心。他已经知道与另外一位义警分享亲密时光是什么感觉了。他想参与得更多。蝙蝠蹲踞在大楼的角落，皮裤在他紧而俏的屁股上拉伸。Clark真喜欢这美景。

他有一股冲动，想使用X视线瞧瞧蝙蝠的整张脸是否跟已经露出来的部分一样光彩夺目，但他阻止了自己作弊。他希望与蝙蝠结成同盟能生出信任，最终能让彼此坦诚身份。但愿蝙蝠也足够喜欢Clark，好恢复他们的幽会。

Clark听到远处传来一声求救的呐喊，他开始赶过去，并告诉他的同伴，“我得走了，有人需要帮助。”

蝙蝠戒备地问：“在哪儿？”

“在往东大约十里的地方。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“超级听力。”

蝙蝠的眼睛在面具后瞪大了，不过他点了点头。

残影发出邀请，“你想一起来吗？”

蝙蝠提出了疑问：“怎么去？”

Clark伸出手，蝙蝠握住了它，然后他们就出发了。

 

~B~

Bruce整个人都很亢奋。兴奋感在他身体里回环尖啸着。之前的整个小时，他都在红蓝残影身边，跟他一同打击犯罪，虽然只是些小罪案，但总归是罪案。该死，那真的很令人兴奋。这几乎让他相信残影是对的了，合作真的是件好事。但Bruce记得这是残影的城市，这不是哥谭，在他的城市里可没有这位英雄义警帮助他。

他坚持自己不需要对方的帮助。但老天啊，那真的太带劲了。残影将他带回到今晚最初与他碰面的地方，他看起来对于他们今夜的合作感到相当愉快，甚至在他们冒险结束时，似乎还有些失望。接着，他们分道扬镳。

带着这股亢奋，Bruce的目光落到了那颗在城市中轴上旋转的闪亮金球上。一股冲动带走了他的理智。他舔了舔唇。

~~~~~~~~

他潜入了星球日报的大楼，穿过空荡荡的过道，直到到达Clark Kent的办公室。内心深处，他知道这么做是错的。Clark已经拒绝过他了，他不该利用一张面具来引诱他；可是，Clark不喜欢他平常的那张面具啊。

在他进入办公室，发现了形单影只的Clark时，他的疑惑终止了。他依然专注在自己的电脑屏幕上，却抱怨道，“你不睡觉的吗？”

Bruce几乎要微笑起来了，但他忍住，转而用那刺耳的声音轻柔地说：“我是夜行的。”

他目睹一阵颤栗淌过Clark的身体，他看到一口气令他的胸口隆起，然后对方抬起头，迎上了他的凝视。对方用舌头湿润了一下自己的嘴唇，然后说到：“你在这儿做什么？”

Bruce沉默地凝望着他。他步入办公室，关上了身后的门，眼睛一直紧抓着他的目光。Clark小心翼翼地开口：“我还是不知道任何关于残影的事情。”

他点了点头，“没关系，我已经知道了。”

他看见Clark紧张了吞咽了一下，“你知道了什么？”

“他不像我一开始认为的那么烦人。”他用鼻子呼吸了一下，“或许他的作风也没那么糟糕。”

小记者的眉头皱了起来。“这是不是意味着，你想让我给你写一篇文章了？”

Bruce朝他走了过去。在他这么做的时候，Clark迅速把自己的椅子往后溜了一下。他几乎再次朝这个紧张的家伙微笑了起来。Clark的后退在他与办公桌间腾出了一点空间，Bruce随即抬起他被皮裤紧裹的屁股坐上Clark的桌子。小记者的眼睛瞪大了。Bruce用他刺耳的声音问到：“那在这篇关于我的文章里，你打算写点什么呢？”

Clark调整了一下他的黑框眼镜。“那个，我得问你一些问题……”

Bruce摇了摇头。“你不会得到任何答案的。”

小记者歪了歪脑袋，“真的不能吗……？”

“不能。”

Clark舔了舔唇，“那好吧，我会写写你是怎么帮助他人的……还有……”他的视线滑过Bruce的皮革外套，眼神流连了好一会儿在Bruce的裆部上，然后他又舔了舔唇，“……还有……呃……”他肯定是意识到自己的花痴模样，因为他清了清喉咙，然后将目光移回到他带着面具的脸上。

他再次感到兴奋，不过是一种有别于先前的兴奋。他热切地迎上小记者的注视，接着抬起他穿着靴子的脚，温柔地踩上了Clark的两腿之间，然后一路移到对方的裆上。Clark的双眼瞪得更大了，他紧紧抓住椅子的扶手，但他的身体却弓向他的脚。

Bruce轻轻低语到，“忘了那篇文章吧。”

Clark轻轻地喘息着，“天呐这太不对了……”

他更用力地踩了下去，用鞋底揉擦着Clark的裆部。戴眼镜的男子轻柔地哼唧着，却一动不动任由事情继续发生。他看着Clark的双颊因为欲望升腾而变得绯红，温和的默许变成了在他脚下和缓的扭动。仅仅是这样看着，Bruce自己的裆部也变得越来越紧。

鼻孔翕张，他移开了自己裹着靴子的脚。Clark的高度注意力立马转向了他，他粗重地呼吸着、观察着、等待着他的下一步动作。Bruce站起身来，然后绕到Clark的椅子后方。他用手环绕住Clark的喉咙，将Clark的脑袋往后压下，然后突然俯下身子捕获了他的嘴唇。而Clark向上伸展，弓起颈部，热烈地回吻着他。

Bruce伸出了另一只手，一路往下抚摸着Clark的躯体，直到手掌碰上了他的裆部。两者相触的时刻，Clark的舌头回应了他的侵略 ~~（超想译成“Clark用舌头狂甩他的舌头”der~）~~ ，身子猛然弓起欺向他的掌心。作为回应，Bruce在他嘴里发出了咆哮。他收紧在Clark颈上的手，中止了这一吻。然后他单手解开Clark的裤头，释放了对方的勃起。

他果断而强硬地给他打着手枪。Clark轻声抽噎着，看着他紧握住他的阴茎上下滑动，乞求道，“噢，天，就是这样。”

Bruce在他耳里咆哮，“就是这样。”

Clark重复着， “就是这样！”

他低语，“操。”

他放开了他的脖子和阴茎。当他把椅子转过来的时候，Clark的目光落在他身上。Bruce提醒他，“把你的手放在椅子上。”

然后Clark大喊到，“噢操。”——Bruce跪到了地上，将那根漂亮坚硬的鸡巴含进了嘴里。

品尝到对方的味道，Bruce包裹着他呻吟了出来。然后他开始饥渴地吸他的屌。他听见椅子在Clark对扶手的大力抓握下发出吱吱声。

在经历过之前激烈的手活后，没有花费多久，Clark就射进了他的嘴里。他一边满足地哼哼着，一边退出来。目光与Clark相遇，对方看起来半是惊愕半是深情。

看到这样的目光，Bruce一跃而起，吻住了他，与他分享着他自己的滋味。Clark在他嘴里呻吟着回吻。当Bruce的嘴唇离开他时，Clark想开口，但是Bruce用嘘声制止了他。

他就这样让他羞怯又餍足地留在了椅子上。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

第二天，Bruce在大都会住宅区里的一家餐厅外碰见了Clark。Bruce看见小记者皱起了眉头，他知道他在想什么，因此他压下语气里的关切，告诉对方：“别担心，我不是跟踪你。我只是要进去赴一个午餐约会。”

Clark绽放了一个小小的放松的笑容，“我们还真是老碰面呀。”

Bruce报以微笑，“说不定这是命运在试图告诉我们什么呢。”

Clark眨了眨眼，“或许是吧。”

Bruce自然而然地凑了过去，“我希望你能给我一个机会。”说完，他便倾身吻在了Clark的唇上。完全不像他们在前一个夜晚所分享的那些吻，这次几乎全无回应。他不想面对再一次的拒绝，因此立刻转身走进了餐厅内，没有回头。

 

~S~

Clark被牢牢钉在了人行道上，他不敢相信Bruce Wayne在大街上吻了他；同样令人惊讶的是，他认得那个吻。虽然这一吻同他们先前的两唇相接比起来是那么的纯洁。

Clark微笑起来，“蝙蝠。”

Clark的心飞上了云霄。

当然了，蝙蝠有一个秘密身份，而他是一个身价上亿的花花公子也不稀奇。毕竟，Clark已经认识Oliver Queen很多年了。

所有事情都说得通了。Bruce热切地追求他，蝙蝠午夜对他充满欲望的袭击；他现在对于之前的拒绝感觉有点过意不去了，不过Bruce并没有因为他的多番拒绝而停下追寻所求的脚步。Clark或许应该感到生气，但他没有，因为这是他们两人都渴望的东西。Clark只需要想清楚什么时候迈出那一步。

 

~B~

在餐厅内，Bruce与他的午餐同伴一起落座——当你们同样年轻又富有，必然会在同一个圈子里。虽然Bruce只是个面具，但Oliver Queen可是个货真价实的花花公子。

Ollie跟他打了个招呼，“最近过得好吗，Bruce？”

“噢，挺好的挺好的。”Bruce笑了出来，“只是我的魅力最近好像有点变弱了。”

Ollie咧开嘴笑了出来，“怎么了？是有女士跟你玩难以到手那套吗？”

Bruce点点头，吐露到：“不过，不是女士，他是星球日报的记者。”

Oliver的眼睛立马亮了起来，他笑着说：“我猜猜，Clark Kent？”

Bruce猛然抬起头来，盯着他，“你怎么知道的？”

Ollie大笑了起来，“欢迎来到亿万富翁单恋俱乐部啊，Bruce。”

他难以置信地问到，“见鬼的那是什么意思？”

“这个嘛，看起来，似乎只要你是个年轻英俊而富有的人，当你碰见Clark Kent，你总会被他迷住。”

Bruce反问：“你和Clark？”

Ollie皱起了眉头，“单恋这俩字你是哪个字不懂啊，Bruce？没有，Clark和我只是普通朋友。那就是他和任何人之间的关系，普通朋友。有时候我在想，他其实是个僧侣吧。”

Bruce沉默了。

“没事儿，Bruce。每个认识Clark的人都会有点迷上他，别跟自己过不去。”

Bruce努力搞明白刚刚听到的信息。他想到自己不过是那一长串跟Clark之间毫无进展的仰慕者之一而已；可是，他又跟他有点进展。他忆起昨夜作为蝙蝠跟他在一起的时光。他迷惑了，或许他该斩断情丝，在更进一步出丑之前回到哥谭。

于是Bruce再次望向Ollie，一笑置之，转换了话题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文是it wouldn’t be fair to... 直译为：那会很不公平，对…… ，我猜测了一下省略号里的内容，按照中文的说话方式来调整了一下


	3. Chapter 3

~S~

当天晚些时候，Clark在城市的另一头听到某条小巷里有扭打的声音，因此他打算赶过去帮忙。结果到目的地后，他发现是一群歹徒在Bruce Wayne回酒店的路上抢劫他。Clark微笑了起来，他避开众人的视线看了起来。在发现了对方的秘密身份后，他指望着能看到他轻而易举地处理那些混蛋。

不过，Clark很快就意识到Bruce没打算暴露自己的义警身份，因此Clark用自己的秘密身份介入并赶走了那帮强盗。

巷子里有那么一会儿整个凝滞住了，红蓝残影与Bruce Wayne就这么相互凝视着。Clark切切实实看到了Bruce自控着让假面覆上义警面孔的那一瞬间。他看起来松了一口气，但仍有一丝担忧。他假笑着说：“哇。谢谢你。如果你没来救我的话，我真不知道自己会做什么呢。”

他憋着笑在内心想到，“噢，他很厉害嘛。”

在知道这只是Bruce Wayne的表演而非真性情后，哥谭王子身上原本让他感到不安的部分，现在令他欲火中烧。

残影很职业化地询问他：“你还好吗，先生？”

他迷人地回应到：“我很好。我不知道该怎么报答你。”

Clark咧开嘴笑了笑，角色互换真好玩。他大步走到Bruce身前，将他逼到了墙上，“我想我知道。”

当Bruce被圈住的时候，他看起来惊呆了。红蓝残影随即跪了下来，在一片残影中将Bruce的裤子解开，然后用正常的速度将Bruce的阴茎释放了出来。Bruce吃惊地喊了声，“我操。”

Bruce还只是半勃着，但当Clark开始用嘴吸他，而且舌头用上了超级速度时，只消一会儿，小Bruce就已经在Clark的口中搏动了。

“老天啊，你在干嘛？”Bruce叫喊着，但那丝毫没有阻止他反射性地向前抽送，并呻吟着，“噢，操。”

Clark依依不舍地退开来。他望进Bruce眼中，发现里面满是原始的渴求。Clark微笑了起来，挑逗地张开嘴。Bruce粗重地呼吸着，他犹豫了一下，接着再次把阴茎塞回Clark嘴里。Clark含着他哼哼了起来，然后全力以赴让Bruce为他射出来。

对方享受地用他的硬屌操着他的嘴巴。Bruce在他上方喘息着，指尖抓挠着身后的砖墙。“干！干……天啊你……”Bruce颤栗了起来，然后他的阴茎在Clark的嘴里紧绷了起来。

在他吞下了Bruce能射给他的所有东西之后，Clark帮他收拾了一下，公式化地帮他拉好拉链。然后他站起来，眼睛亮亮地看着他，调笑到，“感觉如何？”

Bruce也看着他，鼻孔翕张。

残影凑上去索要一个吻，但Bruce抬起手来拒绝了他。“这真的让人难以置信，但不了。”

Clark困惑了一下，接着他意识到或许是因为蝙蝠对他的秘密身份毫无头绪。他了然地笑了笑，开玩笑地问了句：“是因为你有喜欢的人了吗？或许就是在大都会？”

他否认到：“不，事实上，没有这么一个人。”

他皱起眉，“那你在我的城市里干嘛呢，Wayne先生？”

“别担心，我在大都会的事务已经结束，我明天就走。”

“这样啊？”Clark没想到自己会为情所困，会为他所困。对方用两重身份来追求他；他以为这意味着Bruce是真心喜欢他，而不只是他停留在城里时的露水情缘。他以为他们能有更多进展的。

想到这里，Clark觉得自己待不下去了，幸好，这对他来说是件易事。他化成一道残影，离开了。

 

~B~

Bruce不懂。这趟差旅实在是太不真实了。他碰到了自己真心喜欢的人，但对方却只爱蝙蝠侠不爱Bruce。蝙蝠侠与红蓝残影结成了一个不稳定的联盟。红蓝残影找他搭讪，而且让Bruce经历了一生中最棒的口活。

Bruce真的得离开这里，好将这堆乱七八糟疯狂透顶的麻烦事忘掉。

但现在有人跟疯子一样锤着他住的酒店套房大门。他打开房门，一个盛怒的Lois Lane冲了进来质问他，“你对小镇男孩干了什么？”

他记起这个绰号出现过在上次的对话中。他愤愤不平地回答，“我假定你是指Clark，我什么都没对他做。”

“那他天杀的为什么把自己锁在公寓里闷闷不乐？”

他叹了口气，“我可以保证，Lane小姐，这不关我的事。我今天午餐时段碰见Clark的时候他依旧对我毫无兴趣。”

“可Clark通常不会任自己被感情影响工作和生活，他现在连话都不跟我说了。”

Bruce立刻关注了起来，如果他有那个立场，他很乐意关心一下对方。但这真的跟他无关。

“那么你是要放弃他了？”

他用鼻子叹了一下。“是这样的……Lois，哥谭虽然疯狂，但大都会对我来说却完全陌生。所以我要走了。”

“为什么？发生什么了？”

“没什么，只是你们的红蓝残影今天把我从一帮强盗手上救了下来。”

“真的呀，你碰见残影了。那他让你好好看见他了？你有跟他说话吗？”她好奇地打听了起来。

“是的。有。”

Lois微笑了起来。她追问到，“然后呢？”

Bruce不敢相信他把这个说出来了。他知道记者和义警很熟，但直到今天，他都以为他俩有着浪漫关系，而且这太过隐私了不方便透露，但是……他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“他给我做了个口活。”

Lois瞪大了双眼，“我去。”

“我知道你跟残影感情挺好的，很抱歉让你失望了……”

黑发女子无视了他，自顾自地说：“我们理顺一下，你认为Clark对你没兴趣，但是残影给你口了？”

他难以置信地摇了摇头。“我跟你说了这趟旅程很疯狂的。”

Lois冲他坏笑着继续刺激他：“那很棒，对不？”

这女的怎么这么好奇啊？他坦白到，“好吧，是的，我试过最棒的。”

Lois追问，“然后呢？”

“我不知道，之后，他想吻我。”

Lois笑得跟个疯子似的。“那个也很棒吗？”

“不知道。我没让他亲。然后他觉得是因为我在谈恋爱。”

“那你怎么回答他的？”

他抱怨道，“我跟他说实话了，没有这么一个人，而且我要回家了。所以他就离开了。”

Lois的脸一下子拉长了。她摇摇头，“你这个可悲的混球，你对自己都干了些什么根本没有概念是吧。”

Bruce瞪着她。

“你真心喜欢过Clark吗？”

“喜欢过——还喜欢着。”

“去看看他吧。”

~~~~~~~

Bruce知道Clark可能不会给他开门，于是他选择走屋顶。这走法挺异常的，但如果Bruce没理解错Lois的暗示的话，那么Clark肯定很习惯各种异常了。

在他从窗户爬进屋里时，Clark没戴眼镜，坐在厨房里。Clark转过身来的时候，他看起来就是Bruce所认识的Clark和残影的混合体。他作为残影的完美无缺被他更松散卷曲的头发、身上的蓝色格子衬衫和蓝色牛仔裤柔化了。

Clark留意到Bruce，并接受了他未经许可就大摇大摆走进自己公寓的行为。他语带讥讽地问，“你不是要离开大都会的吗？”

这个问题是他对自己身份的坦白了。他从未告诉过Clark他要离开。“我会走的。我只是想再看看你。”

他生气地转回去面对橱柜。“你还有什么要说的？”

Bruce走过去试图让对方转过身来，但他丝毫没法撼动他。Clark最终自己转过身来，叹了口气。“Bruce，你想要什么？”

Bruce老实地说，“你。”

“那你表现的方式很有趣啊。”

这回答触怒了Bruce，他反击道，“我不像你，我根本不知道自己对上的是谁。”

Clark也吼了起来，“我才不是演戏*的那个，直到今天午饭之前，我根本不知道那就是你。”

“那是怎么一回事？”

“在你吻我的时候，我认出来了那跟蝙蝠的吻是一样的。”

Bruce纠正到，“蝙蝠侠。”

“啥？”

“我把自己叫作蝙蝠侠。”

Clark被逗笑了，他不再生气。

他悻悻地反驳，“嘿，那也比残影好。”

“但残影可不是我给自己起的名字，那是报纸起的。”

两人间的紧张氛围散去。Bruce伸出手捧住了Clark的脸颊。“你怎么不直接告诉我呢？”

Clark脸红了，“当时我有个傻乎乎的浪漫主意。”

他哄着他，“是什么呢？”

“我想我会对你前几晚在星球里做的事以牙还牙，之后我会吻你，然后你就能认出我来了。”

“但我没让你吻我。”

Clark摇了摇头，“你跟我说，你跟残影说，你目前没对任何人产生兴趣。”

“天啊，Clark，我那时刚刚经历完人生中最棒的一次口活。”Clark淘气地笑了笑。“而你——Clark，看起来不喜欢我，所以我只想回家去。”

“我得承认，在我以为Brucie Wayne就是真实性情的时候，我的确不喜欢他。”

“你知道你是第一个不喜欢他，但却喜欢蝙蝠侠的人吗？”

Clark透过眼睫毛看着他。“我喜欢他。”他舔了舔嘴唇，意味深长地说，“你知道我喜欢的。”Clark伸出手来，“我喜欢现在站在我面前的这个Bruce Wayne，我更喜欢这个。”

太棒了。

Bruce往前动了动。他们捕捉对方的嘴唇，轻柔的吻变得猛烈而饥渴。过了一会儿，Bruce退开来，他盯着Clark的嘴，“我能认出你来的。”

Clark将他拽回去，继续重重地吻他。他们用双臂缠绕着对方，尽情享受着做回自己，并且直率地表达热情的时刻。Clark把几个字呻吟进了他的嘴里，Bruce含糊地问，“啊？”

他慢慢退开了，Clark迎上了他的目光，轻轻地说：“跟我一起到床上好吗？”

他开始点头，然后声音才跟了上来，“好的。好的。”

他们跌跌撞撞来到Clark的卧室，倒在床上，混乱地扒着对方的衣服。Bruce先成功脱掉了上衣，然后Clark翻了个身，把Bruce压在身下。他们一同扒掉了Clark的格子衬衫。

接着，Clark迎上了他的目光，意有所指地问到，“你介意吗？”

他知道他在问什么。Bruce不知道Clark是怎么回事，或许是因为他的超能力吧；一方面Clark并没有用身体施压让他觉得自己可以交出控制权，另一方面他又隐隐觉得，自己永远无法跟Clark进行力量上的对抗。

Bruce抬起头来，贴着Clark的嘴唇说：“我是你的了。”

Clark含住了他的唇与舌。

Clark把两人的长裤与内裤都脱掉，让他们在床上裸裎相对。当Clark的目光在Bruce身上逡巡时，Bruce看见他的虹膜蒙上了一层红光。干，这让Bruce的老二在自己的肚子上跳动了一下。

看到这副反应，他的爱人只是微笑了一下，低声说，“你从哪里得来这么一具迷人肉体的？”

Bruce湿润了一下自己干涸的嘴，“亚洲。我训练得十分刻苦。”

Clark的目光简直能生吞了他。眼珠散发出琥珀色*的光芒，Clark用低八度的声音说：“看得出来。”

Bruce下意识分开了双腿。他的阴茎已经在渗出前液，他喘息着反问：“你到底是什么人？”

他见到Clark犹豫了一瞬，然后双手在两边支撑着，整个身子覆上来，低头直视着他。两人的老二紧紧相贴，Bruce因为期待而颤栗了起来。Clark给出了答案，“我是个星际旅行者。”

Bruce不自觉地抬起身子蹭了Clark一下，因为欲望升腾而呻吟了出来。Clark回以微笑，“我猜你对这点接受良好？”Bruce沉默地点点头。他的爱人开口，“我要准备好你，然后刺探你了。”

Bruce难以置信地瞪着他。然后Clark爆笑了出来。Bruce吼了一声，“你个混蛋。”

Clark用吻安抚着他。“关于刺探部分我是开玩笑的。但我要用我的老二干你了。”

然后他伸手在床头柜上拿了点润滑剂，接着Clark彻彻底底地准备好了他。由于Clark的勃起十分可观，因此Bruce对此心存感激。当Clark以高度精准操控着他的前列腺，Bruce喘息着质问他……“这又是你的一项能力？”

“是的，X视线十分有用，对于寻找被困在建筑中或地底的人们，或者检查人们的伤势……”随着手指的滑动，他再次揉搓着Bruce的前列腺。“……或者让以为自己是蝙蝠的家伙射出来。”

Bruce在Clark的手指上操着自己，呻吟着，“啊，这真是一项好用的能力。”

“你准备好了吗？”

Bruce凝望着Clark。“好了，不过你可以慢慢来。”

Clark伸手拿了一个安全套，套住自己令人印象深刻的大鸟，找好位置，然后他沉下身子，整个人覆上了Bruce。他开始一边吻他一边填满他。老天，这比Bruce从前的经历亲密得多。

两个人肌肤相贴。在用阴茎捅开他的时候，Clark以吻来分散他的注意力。这不是Bruce的第一次，但这感觉那么陌生，仿佛他们在合二为一，仿佛他们在做爱。这念头让Bruce挺身迎向他。这让他们的肉体紧贴在一起，Clark的睾丸抵住了Bruce的臀部，Bruce有点热衷于这个感觉。

Clark开始抚弄他的头发，亲吻他的脸，试图安抚他。

“很好，我很好。”他喘息着，“让我射吧。”

Clark耳语到，“好的。”

然后他开始用一种美好的缓慢节奏抽送起来。Bruce抽噎着，“太棒了。”

Clark抓住Bruce的大腿，将它们拉高、打开，他抽送得越来越猛。Bruce开始语无伦次地发出含糊的声音，他完全没有概念自己都说了些什么。Clark也开始喘息，而且一直用肯定的答案不断回应着Bruce说的任何话语。

当两人射出来之后，Bruce失去了对时间的概念。他不知道自己失神了多久，但当他重新有意识的时候，他们已经干干净净地盖着被子躺在床上了。

Clark对着他咧着嘴笑了起来。“嗨。”

“嘿。”

“所以说，庄园是一座巨大的宅邸吗？”

Bruce皱起了眉头。“什么？”

Clark微笑了起来，“Bruce，你叫我跟你回家。你说你想我去看看庄园，见见某个叫Alfred的人。”

Bruce感觉自己尴尬地红了脸。Clark俯下身来轻柔地吻他。“我很乐意去看看，Bruce。”

“我们得安排一下。”

Clark大笑起来，“你就把地址给我，我任何时候想见你都能一下子就过去了。”

Bruce语塞了。他喜欢Clark，他甚至大概爱上他了。但是Bruce总有一股不好的预感——他再也没法享有片刻安宁了。 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *老爷那句是“I didn’t know who I was playing with”，酥皮那句是“I wasn’t the one playing”，难度太大了我翻不回同一个中文字，于是我选择放弃 orz 
> 
> *多解释一句，个人理解这个琥珀色是由红色变过来的，大家应该记得小记者是蓝眼睛，然后应该都看过兴♂奋的时候虹膜颜色变深这个说法吧


End file.
